


Mistakes - A Prussia?/Germany? Oneshot

by AdriannaBlack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Implied incest but no actual incest, M/M, Misunderstandings, damn you autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaBlack/pseuds/AdriannaBlack
Summary: Prussia is forced into getting a new phone, but makes an 'error' sending a message about the reasons. Autocorrect does what autocorrect does. Misunderstandings abound.





	Mistakes - A Prussia?/Germany? Oneshot

  Prussia flopped down on his temporary bed, scowling at the new phone in his hand. His stupid little bruder hadn't been paying full attention when they were working out in the hotel gym earlier and had accidentally set the very heavy weights on Prussia’s very expensive, very delicate mobile phone. And his bruder had said it was his fault for leaving his phone where it could get damaged instead of safely back in their shared hotel room.

  Thus, Prussia had had to go through the ordeal of buying a replacement in a foreign country, since they were in America for a meeting with the other countries. At least he had his friends’ numbers all memorized, so he didn't have to hunt them all down and get them again. Unfortunately, the phone was set to English, and he hadn’t had time to figure out the setting to change it to his native language. Of course, the Awesome Prussia had no difficulties with that, because he was totally fluent in every language that mattered, and some of the ones that didn’t. Slowly, he began the process of letting everyone know this was his number to be reached at.

  Almost immediately after texting one of his best friends, Spain, he received a reply.

  Spain: So sorry to hear that amigo, what happened?

  Prussia quickly tapped out a reply before sending, without realizing the English settings on his phone had turned his innocent German word into something significantly worse.

  Prussia: me in bruder, broke it with his weight

  Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door, and he immediately bounced up, smiling as he gently tossed his new phone onto his bed. He swung the door open and saw who he expected it was.

  “Mein Birdie!” He exclaims, throwing his arms around the blond and picking him up in a huge hug. “How are you? Are you ready for our date?” Since Canada was always busy with his government and Prussia lived with his brother, they unfortunately didn't get to see each other in person all that often, but despite that they still had a very strong relationship, and often used meetings as a chance to hang out and go on proper dates. Technically Prussia wasn't required to be at the different meetings, however it gave him a chance to see his birdie so every meeting Canada and Germany both attended, Prussia came along too, much to his bruder’s annoyance.

 “I'm good, Gilbert.” Canada replied softly, using his boyfriend’s human name in case anyone in the hallway overheard their conversation. “I heard you broke your phone, what happened?”

  “Mein dummkopf bruder didn't look before he set his weight down when we worked out together earlier, and he set it on mein phone.” Prussia pouted, which made his boyfriend smile sympathetically at him. “Anyway, let me put mein shoes on and we can go.” Easily he slipped on his shoes and checked he had his wallet, before leaving with Canada and forgetting all about the angrily buzzing phone on his bed.

-Linebreak-

  Spain: Prussia what?

  Spain: That's not something you should joke about amigo

  Spain: Prussia?

  Spain: tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does por favor

  Spain stared at his phone in utter disbelief. After rereading the text at least a dozen times, he still could not comprehend the words on his screen. And his friend wasn't responding to clear it up. Prussia… in Germany? Weight? He wasn't sure what else it could mean. Biting his lip uncertainly, he thumbed over his contact list before settling on the other third of his best friend trio. He waited patiently for the blond to pick up.

  “Ohonhon Espagne, now what could you be calling moi for right now?” Came the distinct voice of France. “Don't you have an Italian to care for?”

  Spain glanced uneasily at the slumbering brunette next to him. Hopefully he could figure this out without alerting the Italian, as he already had enough of a problem with Germany, and if this was what he thought… “Hey Francia, have you ever… noticed anything about Prussia and Germany? Like… anything off about how they interacted?”

  France made an odd sound, “Beyond not knowing how someone so uptight was raised by someone like our Prussia? Non, I haven't. Though of course, our interactions haven't been of the friendly sort up until a few decades ago, so I'm not the best source. Why? Is something wrong?”

  Spain bit his lip again, so preoccupied he hadn't noticed the Italian behind him beginning to stir. “I got a message from Prussia earlier, and it’s… I can only think of one meaning, and it's not good. He didn't reply to any of my texts about it, either.”

  “I heard about his new phone, though he hasn't responded to my text about it. I just assumed he forgot his phone like he normally does when he goes out with mon petit Matthieu.” France replied, intrigued and worried. “What's this message that’s got you all worked up Espagne?”

  “I… I know it sounds crazy but… he sent me a message about how he was… he was in Germany, and Germany's weight is what broke his phone.” Complete and utter silence reigned for a few moments, before an ear splitting war cry sounded.

  “Ho intenzione di uccidere quel bastardo tedesco!!!” Romano leaped from the bed, immediately heading for the door despite his very unclothed state. “Come osa mancare di rispetto al mio fratellino in questo modo!”

  “Roma!” Spain jumped up after him, dropping the phone just in time to miss France’s tirade of swears towards the Prussian who was seemingly cheating on his petit fils. “Wait! At least put some clothes on!” The Italian did indeed pause long enough to pull on a shirt, pants, and a pair of shoes, but immediately stormed out afterward, looking nothing like his usual fashionable, put together self. Spain followed closely behind, anxious about the whole situation.

-Linebreak-

  Canada paused in his laughing at Prussia's magnificent story, when he felt his phone buzz. Only five people ever texted or called him; the main one was sitting across from him with phone nowhere in sight, one only called when he got extremely sloshed and regretful of the past, one whenever he wanted to arrange a hockey match, one that infrequently texted whenever he was planning to crash at his place, and one when he was worried about or missed the country he had raised. A quick check of the name revealed it was the last one, France.

  France: Où es tu mon fils?

  Well that was odd. He typed out his reply and put his phone away, not wanting to be rude to his boyfriend. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, or his père being a drama queen again.

  Canada: Je suis au café en bas de la rue du bâtiment de réunion avec la Prusse.

 -Linebreak-

  “Doitsuuuu, let's go to the bel caffè there~ I've wanted to go since we passed it yesterday!” The bouncy Italian pointed at the cafe while trying and failing to drag the bulky country he was holding hands with towards it. Germany sighed, but it was full of affection.

  “Ja, Feli, we can go, but remember we need to use our human names while we're in public.” He gently reminded his boyfriend. Italy nodded once and made a noise of agreement, though the blond knew that he would have to say it again in five minutes anyway.

  “Oh look Luddy it's your fratello and… is there someone there with him?” Italy cocked his head slightly, a puzzled look on his face. Germany himself was rather confused, though after a few moments he remembered his brother was dating another country… what was it… Canduda? Canuda? Something like that.

  “I think that is his boyfriend, though I'm not certain.” He informed the smaller nation. Italy immediately brightened.

  “We should go say hi to them, ve~” Despite Germany's efforts to convince him otherwise, Italy insisted that they go and sit with the couple, who were obviously startled to have their date intruded upon. Prussia in particular bristled slightly when he saw his younger bruder.

  “Ciao Prussia! Me and Doitsu were passing by when I saw this place and got hungry and so we came in and saw you and now we're here! Is this your boyfriend? How did you two meet? Are you tw-” the Italian rambled excitedly until Prussia cut in, knowing from experience that he could go on all day if allowed to and he wasn't very good at remembering to use human names.

  “Ja, this is mein awesome Birdie! His name is Canada, or Matthew.” Prussia said proudly,  happy to show off his amazing boyfriend. Germany tried to commit the name to memory, though he still felt he hadn't seen or heard of the country before now. “Birdie, this is my super unawesome little brother Ludwig who smashes innocent phones, and his boyfriend Feliciano.” He knew Canada already knew who the two were, though they had never cared to notice him.

  “Doitsu! You smashed Prussia's phone?” Italy ‘scolded' his boyfriend. “I thought you were trying not to be a meanie head anymore!”

  “I did not mean to do it Feli, my bruder just left his phone where he should not have while we exercised and is trying to blame me for putting my weight down on top of it afterward.” Germany tried to placate the Italian, shooting a scowl at his smirking bruder.

  It was at that moment, having used some kind of telepathic fratello tracking, a deranged looking Romano burst through the doors of the cafe screaming, “Che cazzo you potato-eating feccia della terra! How fucking dare you cheat on il mio fratellino innocente!” There were gasps around the cafe and parents rushed to cover their children's ears, though it didn't do much good with how loudly the angry Italian was shouting.

  He scanned the room until he locked onto his target, somehow becoming even more incensed when he noticed who else was at the table. Nobody paused to even look at Spain when he hurriedly slipped through the door behind Romano. Even Italy’s quiet gasp of “Fratello!” went unnoticed, as everyone's full attention was on the shouty Italian.

  “You stronzo! Even after what you did you dare to be around Veneziano with your fratello?! La tua famiglia è disgustosa!” Italy actually full on gasped at that point, letting out a very offended “Romano!” Germany stood up to face the irate Italian, though he was very confused and offended by what he was saying. Cheat on Italy? Never in a thousand years!

  “I have no idea what you are talking about! I would never cheat on Feliciano!” His voice betrayed his offence, though it was tinged with anger. Romano drew back with a hiss, and in a move that shocked everyone slapped the much larger country across the face.

  “Vaffanculo! Your own brother admitted what he had done with you to Espana! Don't lie to me bastardo!” Romano bit out, beyond pissed. It was at that moment that the door once more flew open, this time admitting a frantic France and pissed off America. The older blond went straight for his ‘son', drawing him into a protective hug and shooting daggers at a confused and mildly angry Prussia.

  “Mon Dieu Matthieu, are you alright? Let's get you away from that connard that I thought I could trust you with.” France tried to usher a very confused Canadian out of the booth, but the younger blond pulled back.

  “That was totally not cool of you bro, how could you do that to Mattie!” America jumped in fiercely, glaring down at the country he thought was his friend with his fists clenched.

  “ _Me_ sleep with my _bruder_ ?!” Germany sounded suitably offended and disgusted. “How could you even suggest such a thing? _Bruder_ what is he talking about?” He turned to face Prussia, though he still kept the very angry Romano in his line of sight out of precaution.

  “How would I know? I haven't said anything even close to what they are talking about!” The Prussian spoke for the first time since the fiasco started. “The only person I've texted beyond saying ‘hey this is my phone for now I can't use my old one’ is Antonio and that was saying how you broke my phone!”

  Suddenly all eyes turned to Spain, to confirm or deny what was being said. The Spaniard suddenly looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but there. “You said you were in your brother, and his weight broke your phone!” He managed to get out. Prussia's expression turned incredulous.

  “I said mein bruder broke my phone with his weight, because he set it down on top of mein phone after working out!” Everyone suddenly turned back to Spain in disbelief. He fished his phone out of his pocket and went to the text. Reading it now, it was obvious that the word the Prussian commonly used had just been split in two. He then realized something else.

  “Well?” A still pissed Romano practically hissed at his lover. Spain carefully avoided his eyes, instead looking directly at Prussia.

  “Gilbert, amigo, did you change the language settings on your phone?” Everyone was confused, how was this relevant? Prussia slowly shook his head.

  “No, I didn't really have time to fiddle with it before Birdie arrived for our date so I just left it in English.” Was his reply. Spain paled even further than he had, and a nervous smile planted itself on his face.

  “It, uh, didn't recognize mein as a word since it was in English, and split it into the two words it recognized, me and in. So, there may have been, a small mistake.” He barely squeaked out the last part as Romano’s murderous gaze immediately returned, this time directed at Spain.

  “Espana you idiota! Sto per picchiarti con quello stupido!” He roared, grabbing hold of his lover by the ear and dragging him out of the completely silent cafe. After staring after them for a moment, everyone in the cafe turned as one to stare at the remaining group of countries.

  “So… autocorrect caused all this.” A dumbfounded America stated, no longer appearing hostile. Even France had turned an apologetic gaze toward Prussia.

  “It would seem so, ja.” Said Germany, equally as stupified. Prussia snorted, turning to raise an expectant eyebrow at the Frenchman.

  “Je suis désolé, Gilbert. It seemed I was mistaken. Would you be able to forgive me?” The blond immediately supplied, though he doubted it would be accepted any time soon. Prussia sighed, shaking his head.

  “Just go Francis, we can talk later.” France deflated slightly, exiting. America stuck around for a second, looking somewhat awkward. Prussia turned to him next.

  “Ah, sorry dude, I should've known you were too awesome to do something like this. Sorry to you too, Mattie, I know how much you were looking forward to this date. I'm… gonna go now.” America pulled off a surprisingly hasty retreat, not waiting for a response. The remaining four countries all watched him go, before turning to one another.

  “Well that was… something.” Canada rather understated the situation. Prussia made a choking sound, then snorted, slowly dissolving into laughter.

  “Mein Gott, Birdie, ja that was something alright.” He got out between small fits of laughter. Canada let out a small chuckle too, at seeing his boyfriend begin to relax.

  “Bruder,” Germany said sternly, causing the two lovebirds to instantly sober up. “Please, for the love of Gott, switch your phone settings and read before you send anything. That Italian has a surprisingly strong slap.” Indeed, there was a bright red handprint left on the German’s cheek. That caused Italy to finally snap out of his trance-like state of shock and begin wailing over what his fratello did. “Come on, Feli, we can talk back at the hotel.” He coaxed his frantically crying and apologizing lover out of the cafe, giving the remaining couple a nod.

  After the two were gone, Prussia and Canada turned to properly face each other for the first time in a while. Their sober faces lasted all of two minutes before they were hysterically laughing over what just happened. Eventually they got up and paid for their food and drinks, leaving a huge tip for the workers who had had to put up with their extended families’ mess, and made their way back to the hotel. With a chaste kiss and smiles, the two parted ways, heading back to their respective rooms.

  The room was empty when Prussia got there, meaning his bruder was still with his Italian. He plopped down on his bed and spied the glint of light reflecting off of his new phone's screen. With a snort, he turned the whole thing off, not even bothering to check what were probably countless messages from his irate friends. He rolled over to get comfy when he felt something digging into his leg. Suddenly, he remembered what he had planned to do today, but had entirely forgotten to do with the whole phone mess.

  Quietly, he pulled the small, delicate box out of his pocket and flicked it open. The ring sat there, glistening in the light just like it had when he'd first seen it and knew he wanted it for his Birdie. Sighing, he got up and shoved the box in his bag for safekeeping, then flopped back down on his bed. Maybe tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out in an rp with some of my friends. We're getting ready for a con where we'll be hosting a panel, and have been doing to help get into character to prepare. My phone autocorrect has a long history of fighting me, and last night was no different. I'm our Prussia, and Germany got brought up, so I said something about mein bruder, except autocorrect struck before I noticed, and it resulted in me in bruder. We had a good laugh, then my friend jokingly titled it and I got inspired. It isn't what I was expecting, but here it is. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
